


Side to side

by jeongshook



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, PWP, bad boy!mingyu, i guess, im so sorry ariana, im so sorry everyone, inspired entirely by ariana grande's side to side, just to avoid confusion, mathlete!wonwoo, meanie couple, mingyu is older in this, nah there are also feelings i swear, porn with like a hint of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongshook/pseuds/jeongshook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Mingyu is trouble.<br/>Wonwoo knows this.<br/>OR<br/>These friends keep taking way too much, say I should give you up, can't hear them no cause I've been here all night, I've been here all day, and boy you've got me walking side to side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side to side

Kim Mingyu is trouble.

Wonwoo knows this.

He has been warned time and time again, to not get involved with him, to not even talk to him if possible. Everyone has heard the rumors about Kim Mingyu being in a gang, dealing drugs and guns –  even though they are most likely _just_ rumors. He sees Mingyu every day at school, sees him leaning onto his motorbike with his ripped jeans and his leather jacket; sees him hanging out with the bad kids. With the stoners and basket cases of the school who skip more classes than they attend. They’re the polar opposite of Wonwoo and his friends – Jihoon with his pastel colored button-ups and suspenders, self-proclaimed fashion icon Boo Seungkwan and Wonwoo himself wearing mainly tees and pants of moderate colors, always dressing to look smart but blend in. Plus with all three of them being amongst the top students of the school, they do clash with the mishmash of Mingyu’s friend circle of goths and rockers and stoners.

“You coming to math today?” Jihoon asks out of the blue. They’ve been sitting outside with their lunches for about ten minutes, not really talking. Seungkwan was away with helping a teacher so it was just the two of them, enjoying the early March air. Wonwoo’s been looking at Mingyu but now he averts his gaze to look at Jihoon. He’s munching on a sandwich his mom packed for him.

“You look like a squirrel when you stuff your face like that.” Jihoon gives him an unimpressed look from under his light pink bangs. “Woah, no need to look so murderous.”

“So are you?”

Wonwoo doesn’t know yet. Thursday math extracurricular is not so easy to attend – on other days, it’s no problem, but since Wonwoo’s mother sometimes works late hours on Thursdays, he then needs to pick up his little sister from kindergarten, and therefore cannot attend. They’ve talked about it with the principal and it’s not a problem, of course. Plus it gives him an out from the extra two periods, which is nice on some days. It’s not that he doesn’t like being a Mathlete, it’s just that in senior year it’s not that challenging for him anymore as it used to be.

“I don’t know. Mom will probably call me later and tell me if I need to pick Yewon up.”

He goes back to enjoying his own lunch in silence, two of his mom’s kimbap rolls sliced up into neat pieces. He didn’t bring any chopsticks so he eats with his hands, however rude that might be.

“Stop staring at him,” comes Jihoon’s voice again and only then does Wonwoo realize he’s been observing Mingyu again. The older boy is wearing ripped black jeans and a flannel shirt today, and he’s leaning casually onto the wall opposite from Wonwoo.

“He looks good today.”

“He looks good _every day_ ,” Jihoon corrects, “Doesn’t mean you have to get weak again. He’s an asshole, Wonwoo, and he’s trouble. Love yourself.”

And Wonwoo can’t help but agree. Kim Mingyu is trouble, he is most likely dangerous and hangs out with just as dangerous people outside of school. He’s got a bad reputation. He’s all that, and still, Wonwoo is intrigued by him. Jihoon always warns him he should get over Mingyu, but Wonwoo… well, he never listens.

His mother actually does call him a couple minutes later to let him know he doesn’t need to pick his little sister up, so Wonwoo attends Math with Jihoon and Seungkwan. He gets paired up with a freshman named Hansol who knows much more than Wonwoo did when _he_ was a freshman for a complicated problem that takes up most of their time. They finish early so Wonwoo talks to the kid a lot, which turns out to be really fun. Hansol is witty and freakishly smart.

“So what do you normally do after school?” Wonwoo asks after they’ve discussed their shared love for Fumoffu.

“Not much,” Hansol answers with a shy smile. “Normally I’ll just go home and study and then… play something or watch anime or… something.”

“Don’t you have any friends you hang out with?”

“I do!” Hansol exclaims a tad too quickly. He loses the confidence and his voice softens. “I… don’t.”

Wonwoo looks on as Hansol averts his eyes, gaze on the floor now, a blush creeping up his youthful face.

“How come?” He asks after a second, quiet, only for Hansol to hear.

“I don’t really… I’m not very good with people?”

“You’re doing just fine with me.” Wonwoo answers and Hansol smiles up at him again. “You could always come hang out with me and my friends.”

“My friends and I.”

“See, _now_ I understand why you don’t have any,” Wonwoo throws a smile and a light punch to Hansol’s shoulder so he understands he’s joking. And it works – Hansol’s face is happy and bright again and their talk continues effortlessly until the end of the period. They say their goodbyes and head home, but not before introducing Hansol to Jihoon and Seungkwan. The latter actually knows the kid since they live in the same apartment complex, so he offers him a ride home – Hansol accepts with a bright smile.

“Wonwoo, you coming with me?” Jihoon asks just as they step out the front doors and—and there stands Kim Mingyu in front of his motorbike, in all his ripped-jeans-and-tousled-hair glory, looking up from his phone at them. He greets them with a jerk of his head as if to say “’sup” and gives Wonwoo a subtle once-over.

“I guess not,” Seungkwan cackles from behind them while Hansol looks on in confusion.

Wonwoo wants to punch Seungkwan in the face for being such a little shit.

“Wonwoo,” Jihoon warns, even though he knows it’s a lost cause.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he says and walks down the steps to meet Mingyu.

He’s been waiting for him for a while now, Wonwoo figures. What a gentleman.

“Hey,” Mingyu greets him in that deep voice of his while fishing out another helmet from under the seat of his bike.

“Hey yourself,” Wonwoo answers and puts the helmet on with practiced ease. Wonwoo shoots a text to his mother asking if he can stay over at a friend’s, even though he knows the answer is yes. They get on Mingyu’s bike – his baby, as he calls it – and ride away while Wonwoo’s friends watch the scene with mixed emotions (a shit-eating grin from Seungkwan and a lot of frowning from Jihoon. Hansol is just confused).

Wonwoo wraps his arms around Mingyu’s middle and holds on as they pass through the familiar streets of the city. His unbuttoned sweater flaps in the wind and he’s kind of cold but he knows it’s only a couple of minutes until they get to Mingyu’s house. Mingyu lets Wonwoo jump off the bike before he does so himself, the both of them taking their helmets off as they walk up the front lawn.

“My parents are away for the weekend,” he tells Wonwoo with that half-smile of his, and Wonwoo knows _just_ what this means, knows that it’s an invitation, knows too well it’s an invitation he’ll happily accept.

Mingyu walks into the kitchen while Wonwoo toes off his shoes and leaves his sweater on the coat hanger.

“Want something to drink?” Mingyu asks, leaning onto the white kitchen counter and he looks… so good. So inviting.

“No,” Wonwoo answers simply, standing a fair six feet away at the kitchen door. Waiting for Mingyu to make a move.

And boy does he.

The next thing Wonwoo knows is Mingyu stalking up into his personal space with that predatory look he’s seen so many times before. They walk backwards a few steps until Wonwoo’s back hits the wall and he looks up at Mingyu expectantly – a challenge in his eyes, almost. Mingyu moves in until their lips are aligned but not quite touching and Wonwoo arches up into it unconsciously until they are breathing each other’s air, breathing as one. Everything is so quiet. One of Mingyu’s hands comes up to stroke Wonwoo’s lower lip and he tilts his head, drawing the thumb into his mouth, sucking on is softly because he knows exactly it drives Mingyu crazy. There’s a sharp intake of breath as Mingyu watches his finger disappear into Wonwoo’s mouth, _that mouth_ , then looking back into his eyes to see Wonwoo staring at him with such want, need and _something_ else.

Mingyu draws his hand back and the next thing Wonwoo knows he’s being devoured, the other man’s body pressed flush against him, his hands in Wonwoo’s hair, down his sides, under his shirt, on his ass. Mingyu squeezes his cheeks with both hands and growls into the kiss without breaking it, making Wonwoo whine and grab at his shoulders with both hands, neat fingernails scratching at skin through fabric. It’s such a deep kiss, more tongue than anything else, and Mingyu is so controlling, tilting Wonwoo’s head back and kissing him like he wants to eat him up alive. There’s a fire scorching in Wonwoo, from his core to the tip of his fingertips because this, _this_ feels right. Being with Mingyu, kissing Mingyu, being kissed by him. Submitting to him.

They break away eventually, in need of air.

“I’ve missed this,” Mingyu sighs, opening his eyes to look into Wonwoo’s.

“It’s been a week.”

“It’s been a week too long.”

Wonwoo snorts, “So you want to fuck me every day?”

“You bet your ass I do,” Mingyu answers and Wonwoo wanted to laugh, but the other looks so serious, his gaze so intimate, something that may be more than lust swirling in his eyes, and—yeah. Now his breath is stuck in his lungs, and he surges up to meet Mingyu in a kiss before he drowns.

It’s not long before they are going up the stairs, breaking into a run as Mingyu chases Wonwoo down, both of them laughing carefree. He catches him just before he can make it to Mingyu’s room. Wonwoo squeals as strong arms wrap around his middle and pull him backwards, into Mingyu. He lifts him up and carries him into his room just like that, both of them falling onto Mingyu’s bed. They’re laughing so hard Wonwoo’s stomach starts to hurt with it, but it soon dies down as he sees Mingyu gazing at him with a wide smile on his face and wonder in his eyes, like he can’t figure Wonwoo out. He strokes Wonwoo’s face with a hand, such an intimate gesture it has Wonwoo’s insides twisting with something warm and familiar, something that has nothing to do with sex or lust.

They kiss again and it’s tender this time, laying on the bed and making out like they’ve got all the time in the world. It only turns more heated minutes later when Mingyu takes Wonwoo by the hips and pulls him on top of himself, the younger sighing into his mouth. Wonwoo breaks away to leave a trail of kisses down Mingyu’s jawline and neck while his hands come up under his shirt, feeling out the muscles under Mingyu’s skin. Mingyu takes his shirt off and lies back while Wonwoo sits up and looks at him. He’s _so perfect_ , Wonwoo thinks, that handsome face and the tan of his skin, a contrast to Wonwoo’s fair complexion, and that taut body, those muscles and the trail of hair disappearing into his boxers. The sight has Wonwoo’s mouth watering and has him leaning over Mingyu, seeking out his warmth and his kisses.

Soon Wonwoo’s own shirt goes flying to the floor and Mingyu pulls him close, fully on top of his body. He grabs Wonwoo by the hips in a strong, commanding grip and guides him to grind his hips down, which has the younger letting out quiet sighs and moans into their kiss.

“Want you like this,” Mingyu whispers, voice low and breathy. “Want you to ride me, baby.”

Two things Mingyu calls baby: his motorbike and Wonwoo.

Wonwoo is not against that idea in one bit, so he gets off of Mingyu to take his pants off in a hurry. The older man gets rid of his jeans and his boxers too, pulling Wonwoo back on top of him, both of them naked this time.

“You’re so hard,” Wonwoo says, taking Mingyu’s cock into his hand and Mingyu takes a sharp breath through his nose. It’s honestly been too long.

Wonwoo travels down his body with kisses and bites and soon he’s got Mingyu’s cock in his mouth, heavy and hard on his tongue. Mingyu threads his fingers through Wonwoo’s black hair and thrusts up because he knows Wonwoo can take it – the boy was basically made for sucking cock, is Mingyu’s theory. He’s so good at it and loves doing it too, sucking on him with shameless eager, the lewd sounds turning both of them on. Mingyu thrusts up, forces Wonwoo’s head down until he’s choking and keeps him there. There are tears in his eyes but he relaxes his throat and breather through his nose, letting Mingyu thrust shallowly up into his mouth, cock all the way down his throat and Wonwoo loves this, God he loves this so much. Mingyu lets out a guttural moan before pulling Wonwoo’s head away by his hair and up against him into a kiss that’s more teeth and tongue than anything else. Mingyu is groping his ass with both hands, fingers slipping between the cheeks to press dry against his hole and Wonwoo whines because _yes, please, please_.

“Fuck,” Mingyu growls and manhandles Wonwoo until he’s turned over, face against the mattress and ass up in the air. Mingyu licks a bold stripe upwards, tongue flat against his hole and Wonwoo doesn’t even try to hold back the moan that escapes him. His body spasms as Mingyu continues to eat him out like it’s his favorite thing to do, a wet finger pressing in, then two. Soon he’s three fingers deep in Wonwoo and the younger is thrusting back against him desperately; he wants _more_ and _now_ and _Mingyu_ and _please._

“Mingyu, Mingyu,” he gasps as the older tugs on his dick and he’s so hard and so ready.

He doesn’t even need to say anything because Mingyu understands, comes up and aligns his body against Wonwoo’s back, his cock trapped in between his belly and Wonwoo’s ass. He rubs up against him and Wonwoo does his best to meet the thrusts.

“God damn it Wonwoo, _your ass_.”

“Yeah,” he pants. “Fuck me.”

He doesn’t need to tell Mingyu twice. The older boy puts a condom on and squirts a liberal amount of lube both onto his cock and Wonwoo’s ass, letting it slide down his crack before smearing it against his hole with a thumb. If Wonwoo were to face Mingyu right now he would probably come right on the spot with how amazing Mingyu looks with that possessive look in his eyes, that predatory gaze, ready to eat Wonwoo up alive, take him, claim him.

He can’t though, since Mingyu’s got a firm grip on the back of his neck, pushing his head down into the mattress as he pushes into him. The stretch is so good, painful but welcome and so satisfying Wonwoo whines with it. Mingyu is going in with one slow thrust and it hurts like a bitch for a minute once he’s all the way in but _God_ , Wonwoo loves it. When Mingyu starts moving they moan in unison, Wonwoo clutching at the sheets and Mingyu at his hips with a punishing grip Wonwoo is hoping to feel in the next few days. They pick up a steady pace – or more like Mingyu does while still hoding the younger down so he can’t do much but take it – and as it gets rougher Wonwoo finds himself more and more turned on.

“Mingyu—ah!” Wonwoo moans in surprise when he feels a hand coming down hard against his ass. One, two, three smacks later he’s sobbing with how good it feels, the pain amplifying the pleasure tenfold.

“Look at that fucking ass, so tight baby, so good,” comes the praise from above him. The first few times Wonwoo found himself being flustered by Mingyu’s dirty talking. Now that he’s used to it it turns him on even more because he knows Mingyu only gets like this when he’s lost to the pleasure, when he’s completely absorbed by Wonwoo. He gets it’s an affectionate thing, however rude the words might sound. “C’mon baby, ride me.”

Wonwoo gets up eagerly and climbs over the other boy until he’s seated right on his lap. Mingyu leans back onto his pillows, half-sitting. His eyes rake over Wonwoo’s body and he hums appreciatively as he caresses the younger’s thighs. Wonwoo gives Mingyu’s cock a tug before he aligns it with himself, slowly sinking down. He whines, cherishing the burn he feels along with the pleasure.

“Fuck, look at you.”

Wonwoo just hums in agreement, all of his shame fucked out of him at this point. He starts by sliding himself up and down Mingyu’s cock but soon loses all control over his movements. In just a couple of minutes Wonwoo is a panting, heaving mess on top of Mingyu, the obscene roll of his hips making the older boy swear and hiss and praise him.

He always thought the sounds Mingyu made were beautiful. His voice gets so deep and drips with lust and he always praises Wonwoo like he can’t quite believe he’s real. Wonwoo loves it.

“Mingyu I’m—Oh God,” he whines, and Mingyu thinks he looks best like this, blissed out from being fucked so good, sobbing and trashing completely out of control. “I’m gonna—”

“Come on baby, yeah,” Mingyu urges and he tightens his grip on Wonwoo’s hips and slams him down onto his cock, fucking up into him and it’s so violent the bed shakes with them. Wonwoo strokes himself once, twice and it _feels so good, please, please_ , and—“Come for me, come on, be a good boy,”

He comes so hard he practically screams, fist flying up to his mouth to muffle the sound. His body spasms as he rides out his orgasm, cum splattering all over Mingyu’s abs and fuck if that’s not the hottest thing he’s seen today, if that’s not the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He heaves and gasps for air, body shaking with the aftershocks. Mingyu lets him ride it out before gripping him around his abdomen and throwing him back onto the bed, hiking Wonwoo’s legs up onto his shoulder. Mingyu fucks him slow and deep, and he’s oversensitive and it’s painful and Wonwoo loves every second of it. He’s so spent he just lies there and takes it until Mingyu is coming inside of him with a low groan, pushing Wonwoo’s legs out of the way and pulling him into strong embrace as he rides it out.

“Oh my God,” Wonwoo concludes several minutes later when they’re all cleaned up and lying next to each other on the bed.

“Mm.” Mingyu agrees. “Damn, you can take it like you were made for it Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo would take that as degrading if he didn’t see the fondness in Mingyu’s eyes. It’s true – Wonwoo loves how Mingyu fucks him so well, loves that Mingyu knows him inside out and uses it to make him feel good.

“Let’s sleep,” he mumbles and he’s out in no time.

 

Well, it does come with a price though, Wonwoo concludes as he tries to walk the next morning. He desperately wants to limp but he knows it will look weird, so he endures the pain and manages to only get a little sway in his step that doesn’t look very suspicious.

At least to anyone who’s not his friends.

“Hoooooo, look at him!” Seungkwan cackles as Wonwoo walks up to them during lunch break, entirely delighted to see his friend in his painful state.

“Why do you walk so weird,” Hansol, who is now sitting with them, says with a frown.

Seungkwan almost falls back laughing. Wonwoo wants to punch him in the face.

“Oh my God I am living! My dear Hansol, the reason he does the shimmy-shimmy when he walks is because he did the shimmy-shimmy in the sheets yesterday, if you get what I mean.” Seungkwan adds a cheesy wink to get his point across, but Hansol just looks on with confusion.

“He got his pipe cleaned.”

“Oh my God,” Jihoon groans from their left, facepalming.

“What?”

“He got dicked, that’s what I’m trying to say.”

Hansol chokes on his pizza.

Wonwoo chokes on air.

“Seungkwan!”

“What? I’m just saying—I mean it was pretty obvious just by the way Mingyu eyed you up and down like he always does—”

“Can you not.” Wonwoo sits down with a wince. Hansol looks entirely violated.

 

Later that day he’s talking to Jihoon in the main hall. They’re waiting for Seungkwan to finish up with a tutoring lesson he has so they can ride home together in his car.

“Wonwoo, are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Jihoon asks out of the blue.

“I’m not doing anything, Ji.”

“You know what I’m talking about.” Yes, Wonwoo knows. He would like to avoid the topic, but there’s no way of getting around Jihoon’s questions. “Did he even say hello to you today?”

“You know how it is—” Wonwoo starts, just to be interrupted by his friend.

“Yes I know how it is! He takes you home and has his way with you, then treats you like shit because you don’t fit in with his image or whatever the fuck bullshit reason he’s coming up with every time!”

Wonwoo has never heard Jihoon raise his voice like this before.

“You should give him up. It would do you good.”

“Jihoon, you know I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?!”

“Because I—” Wonwoo bites down on his tongue before he can raise his voice properly. The last thing he wants to do is fight with his best friend, but he also wants to protect Mingyu.

“Because you love him,” Jihoon concludes and his voice is back to it’s normal tone. Wonwoo knows it’s true, he fucking knew it all this time but having heard it out loud just makes it that much more real.

“I’m going,” he says.

“Wonwoo—”

“I said I’m going. See you tomorrow Jihoon.”

He steps out of the school and walks down the stairs, and sure enough Mingyu is there, and he looks like trouble, and Wonwoo _loves_ him.

“You walk like you got fucked real good,” Mingyu concludes with a smirk, entirely satisfied with himself.

“Shut the fuck up,” Wonwoo answers with a fond smile, putting is helmet on. No matter what his friends might say, it’s here he’s happy. It’s with Mingyu.

“He loves me,” Mingyu says sarcastically, head turned away mock-narrating to an invisible audience.

And Wonwoo gets onto the bike and wraps his arms around Mingyu’s middle, and he can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA WHAT IS THIS. I AM SO SORRY. [hides in shame]  
> Since I'm always posting chaptered stories I don't finish bc im a fucking quitter (no really im trash) i'll just leave this one shot here. Blame the meanie couple for being so perfect and blame ariana grande for writing a hit song about after sex soreness. You are also free to blame me for being absolute trash.  
> Please tell me how you liked it? I really appreciate all opinions! If you see a mistake feel free to point it out! (this is not beta'd)  
> also posted on [ aff ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1172706/1/side-to-side-mingyu-highschoolau-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo)   
> (also if you caught that one-sided Jihoon/Wonwoo thing i am so sorry)  
> See yall in hell


End file.
